


Call Me Leon

by StarBoatStation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoatStation/pseuds/StarBoatStation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working late nights in the shop can get pretty boring. And quiet. <br/>Souda decides some music is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Leon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was previously part of my 300 prompts story (which is why it's so short), but it was my favorite so I decided to break it off and set it individually! 
> 
> Maybe I'll expand it. Who knows?

Souda was working late at the family shop, one Friday night, when he decided some music was needed.  
Jogging over to the boombox resting on the worktable, he plugged in his iPod and cranked that baby up to full volume.

As the music cycled through his 'Workin shop n shit' playlist, naturally he had to dance and sing along in the darkened and lonely auto shop. He couldn't help it, really.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Miss Sonia." Kazuichi said into the wrench he was working with as he sang along, "You're just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off you. You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much..." When the ending note hit, he was practically kissing the cool metal in his hand. Nervously laughing it off, he quickly continued work on the carborator he was tuning up.

As he was replacing the windshield wiper fluid, his favorite song came on. His head whipped up, he slammed the hood closed, and then hopped up on top of the car, jumping right into the choreography.  
"With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door. You know that ain't no shit, we'll be getting lots of tit in Grease Lightning. Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go! Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile. Grease lightning, go grease lightning! Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trials. Grease lightning, go grease lightning! You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for Greased lightning. Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, g- AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

At this point, you can probably imagine what happened. Near the end of the first chorus, as Souda was dancing his little heart out, he caught a flash of red near the door. He turned and screamed, falling off the car onto the cold, hard concrete. For there, smirking like an ass, was Leon Kuwata with Mondo Oowada who was snickering through his nose.

"Oh, no! Please don't stop on account of us, senpai." Leon said, putting on his best begging and pleading facade. Oowada just straight-up lost it and was roaring and cackling in laughter.

Souda peeked up over the hood of the car, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "Wh-What are you two doing here?" He managed to squeak out over the lump in his throat.

"Oowada's tire busted flat." Leon replied cooly, walking over to the boombox and turning down the volume. "I figured you'd be here." He shot Souda a look, those warm sea colored eyes actually causing his heart to skip a few... like... 50 beats. Souda swallowed, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. "H-... How'd he bust it?"

Both Leon and Souda glanced over at Mondo who was still recovering, his hands and knees resting on the floor as he wheezed out laughter and tried to breathe. "I dunno. I think a rival gang slashed his tires, er something." The baseball player replied, shrugging.

Swallowing hard and looking away from the red-head, Souda dusted himself off and pulled his beanie lower onto his head, hoping to hide from his shame. "I-I'll fix 'em. It's the l-least I could do after you helped me out with those bullies, Kuwata-kun."

Souda felt his chin being forced up. He was now looking straight at Leon, those stunning blues boring into him. When did he cross the room to where to shaking mechanic stood? Souda's face was on fire. He was pretty sure he was beet red, and Kuwata's cocky little smirk ( _that fucker_ ) only confirmed it.

"Please, senpai. Call me Leon."


End file.
